


Minthrel : The Opression of Elves

by ShadowBladeWales



Series: Minthrel [1]
Category: Minthrel, My Own Made up Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBladeWales/pseuds/ShadowBladeWales





	Minthrel : The Opression of Elves

For a thousand years the opression of Elves loomed over Minthrel, the Kingdoms of Men, Dwarves and Orcs were at their mercy. However, deep in the mountain of Quintas Merth, there was a secret meeting of the Free Kingdoms of Minthrel, the armies of Men marched on the Elven capital of Garidon and took the province. The Opression was over and free were the kingdoms of Elves, Men, Orcs and now the renamed Garidon, now Grandelor, became the kingdom of the smallfolk. Similar to the Hobbits of old, however as tall as a dwarf with average sized feet. The creatures that inhabit Minthrel are mystical, majestic beasts, from the intelligent Ent to the dull Goblins. The lands still remember the blood spilt many ages ago...as though it were yesterday. Young Brakias Theord prepared to make haste for the kingdom of Norlan; his horse, Shadowfang, snorted in the stable as he caught his riders scent. The cold burned Brakias' throat as he straightened his cloak and slung on his bag. "You ready old boy?" He asked and received an agreeing whinnie


End file.
